Anatoli Vasiliev
Anatoli Ilych Vasiliev ( ; 18 March 1917, Petrograd (former Saint Petersburg), Russian Empire – June 4, 1994, Saint Petersburg, Russian Federation) was a Russian and Soviet realist painter, who lived and worked in Leningrad. He was a member of the Saint Petersburg Union of Artists (before 1992 named as the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation),Directory of Members of the Union of Artists of USSR. Volume 1.- Moscow: Soviet artist, 1979. - p. 180. and regarded as one of the representatives of the Leningrad school of painting,Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School.- Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 9, 18, 26, 29, 52, 230, 257, 261, 358, 388, 390–400, 402-405, 413, 415, 416, 418–422. most famous for his historical paintings and etudes done from nature. Biography Anatoli Ilych Vasiliev was born on 18 March 1917 in Petrograd (former Saint Petersburg), Russian Empire, in a working-class family. In 1934 he entered at the Tavricheskaya Art School, where studied under S. Bootler, S. Chugunov, V. Levitsky, and M. Aslamazian. ]] After graduation in 1938, Anatoli Vasiliev was adopted at the first course of Department of Painting at the Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture, where he studied of noted educators Veniamin Belkin, Pavel Naumov, Mikhail Bernshtein, Nikolai Rutkovsky, and Igor Grabar. In July 1941 Vasiliev as volunteer went into the Red Army and took part in the Great Patriotic War, which led the Soviet people against Nazi Germany and its allies. He participated in the Battle of Leningrad, in the battles of Narva, Shlisselburg, and Kingisepp. He was wounded and marked by military awards. boat station 1961]] After demobilization in 1945, Anatoli Vasiliev continued his studies in the Leningrad Institute of Painting, Sculpture and Architecture named after Ilya Repin and graduated in 1950 from Victor Oreshnikov studio, together with Evgenia Antipova, Nina Veselova, Vecheslav Zagonek, Tatiana Kopnina, Nikolai Mukho, Alexander Pushnin, Alexander Sokolov, Yuri Tulin, and other young artists. His graduation work was history painting named "Mikhail Lomonosov - the father of Russian science"Anniversary Directory graduates of Saint Petersburg State Academic Institute of Painting, Sculpture, and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, Russian Academy of Arts. 1915 - 2005. - Saint Petersburg: Pervotsvet Publishing House, 2007. p.62. In 1950 Anatoli Vasiliev was admitted to the Leningrad Union of Soviet Artists (since 1992 known as the Saint Petersburg Union of Artists). He has participated in art exhibitions since 1937, mainly as a master of historical paintings and etudes done from nature. In 1950–70s he made trips through the Urals and the Kama River, visit Baikal Lake and Buryatia, and also the Russian North. His personal exhibition was in Saint-Petersburg in 1995. Anatoli Ilych Vasiliev died on June 4, 1994 in Saint Petersburg. His paintings reside in art museums and private collections in Russia, Japan, France, England, Germane, Italy, in the U.S., and others. See also * Leningrad School of Painting * List of Russian artists * List of 20th-century Russian painters * List of painters of Saint Petersburg Union of Artists * Saint Petersburg Union of Artists * Academicheskaya Dacha References Gallery File:Vasiliev-Anatoli-In-Gurzuff-geo06bw.JPG|In Gurzuf. 1964 File:Vasiliev-Anatoli-On-the-Kama-River-dec21bw.jpg|On the Kama River. 1953 File:Vasiliev-Anatoli-Selenga-village-new121bw.jpg|Selenga. 1963 File:Vasiliev-Anatoli-Landing-stage-in-Elabuga-dec36bw.jpg|Landing-stage in Elabuga. 1953 File:Vasiliev-Anatoli-Sokhurty-vallage-new289bw.jpg|Sokhurty village. 1963 File:Vasiliev-Anatoli-Baykal-boat station-per04bw.jpg|Baikal boat station. 1961 File:Vasiliev-Anatoli-At-the-Motor-vessel-on -the-Kama-River-aka15b.jpg|Motor-vessel on Kama River. 1953 Sources * Artists of the peoples of the USSR. Biography Dictionary. Volume 2. - Moscow: Iskusstvo Edition, 1972. - pp. 179–180. * Irina Romanycheva. Academic Dacha. History and traditions. - Saint Petersburg: Petropol Publishing House, 2009. - p. 83. * Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. - Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 9, 18, 26, 29, 52, 230, 257, 261, 358, 388, 390-400, 402-405, 413, 415, 416, 418-422. ISBN 5-901724-21-6, ISBN 978-5-901724-21-7. External links * [http://www.leningradartist.com/ Anatoli Vasiliev on the "Unknown Socialist Realism. Quests and Discoveries"] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gy-gGCewLwQ Paintings of Anatoli Vasiliev on VIDEO "Summer Motives in Paintings of 1950-1990s. The Leningrad School. Part 1"] * [http://www.leningradartist.com/outline.htm The Leningrad School of painting. Historical outline.] * ''Chronology of the Leningrad School of painting. '' Category:1917 births Category:1994 deaths Category:Painters from Saint Petersburg Category:People from Saint Petersburg Governorate Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Recipients of the Order of the Red Star Category:20th-century Russian painters Category:Russian male painters Category:Soviet painters Category:Socialist realism Category:Socialist realism artists Category:Soviet art Category:Leningrad School artists Category:Tavricheskaya Art School alumni Category:Repin Institute of Arts alumni Category:Members of the Leningrad Union of Artists Category:Russian artists